dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Doctors
Doctors is a 2016 Korean drama about a young woman who, after overcoming several challenges in life, manages to become a doctor. Synopsis The right mentor can determine if you go to jail or achieve something greater in life. Yoo Hye Jung (Park Shin Hye) has had a tough childhood and difficult life. She has dealt with the life challenges by becoming emotionally guarded and acting like a tough bully at school. When Hong Ji Hong (Kim Rae Won) meets Hye Jung, he recognizes her intelligence behind her gangster façade and sets her on a path to become a compassionate doctor. Now a doctor in a neurosurgery residency at a major hospital, Hye Jung works alongside fellow residents Jung Yoon Do (Yoon Kyun Sang) and Jin Seo Woo (Lee Sung Kyung). But when Seo Woo becomes Hye Jung’s biggest rival both professionally and personally, can Hye Jung overcome yet another major obstacle to her own personal happiness?https://www.viki.com/tv/31066c-doctors?q=doctors Cast Main Characters= *Park Shin Hye as Dr. Yoo Hye Jung **Kal So Won as Young Yoo Hye Jung *Kim Rae Won as Prof. Hong Ji Hong **Gil Jung Woo as Young Hong Ji Hong **Park Solomon as Teen Hong Ji Hong *Yoon Gyun Sang as Dr. Jung Yoon Do *Lee Sung Kyung as Dr. Jin Seo Woo |-| Supporting Characters= *Moon Ji In as Chun Soon Hee, Hye Jung's best friend *Uhm Hyo Sub as Jin Myung Hoon, Seo Woo's father *Kim Kang Hyun as Dr. Kang Kyung Joon *Baek Sung Hyun as Dr. Pi Yeong Kook *Jang Hyun Sung as Vice President Kim Tae Ho *Kim Min Seok as Dr. Choi Kang Soo *Lee Sun Ho as Prof. Jung Pa Ran, Yoon Do's uncle *Jo Hyun Shik as Dr. Ahn Jong Dae *Yoo Da In aas Dr. Jo In Joo, Ji Hong's friend *Ji Soo as Kim Soo Chul, Hye Jung's friend *Jeon Gook Hwan as Jin Sung Jong, Seo Woo's grandfather *Lee Ho Jae as Hong Doo Shik, Ji Hong's father *Yoon Hae Young as Yoon Ji Yeong, Seo Woo's mother *Pyo Ye Jin as Nurse Hyun Soo Jin *Jung Jin as Dr. Baek Ho Min *Park Yong Soo as CEO Jung Il Sang, Yoon Do's father *Jung Hae Kyun as Yoo Min Ho, Hye Jung's father *Jung Dong Gyu as Congressman Nam In Soon *Jin Sun Gyu as Chief Kim, Jin Myung Hoon's subordinate *Choi Sung Jae as Hwangbo Tae Yang *Choi Jung Hoo as Nam Dal *Ji Yi Soo as Nurse Yoo Byeol |-| Guest Roles= *Han Bo Bae as Yoo Yoo Na, Hye Jung's little sister *Park Young Soo as a teacher *Lee Ki Woo as the boss *Im Ji Yeon as Lee Soo Jung, a Gold Medalist Archer *Lee Joon Hyuk as the boss's subordinate *Park Ji Ah as Lee Ga Jin, Hye Jung's step-mother *Kim Young Ae as Kang Mal Soon, Hye Jung's grandmother (ep.1-3) *Han Hye Jin as Patient Jo Su Ji (Ep.11-12) *Jo Dal Hwan as Su Ji's husband (Ep.11-12) *Nam Goong Min as Nam Ba Ram (Ep.13-15) *Lee Joon Hyuk as the gang boss's subordinate *Jung Kyung Soon as Patient Oh Yeong Mi *Jeon Ji An as the patient at the airplane (Ep.4) *Nam Moon Chul as Soon Hee's father (Ep.1-3) *Jo Hye Sun as Lee Yoo Sun, the writer of SBC (Ep.13) *Go Woo Rim as Nam Hae, Ba Ram's son (Ep.13-14) *Jeon Jin Seo as Nam Dal, Ba Ram's son (Ep.13-14) *Lee Sang Yeob as Kim Woo Jin, Hi Yeong's Husband (Ep.15-20) *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Choi Yeong Soo, Kang Soo's younger brother (Ep.17) *Jung Ah Mi as a patient's mother *Gong Da Im as Mi Ra (Ep.1-2) *Hong Seung Beom as an attorney *Kim Seung Hoon *Shim Hye Yeon as the child near the grandmother Soundtrack Main Article: Doctors OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/doctors-2016/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Royal Gambler" and was replaced by "Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo" on August 29, 2016. *The early working title was "Yeoggangpae Hyejung" ("Female Gangster Hye-Jung"). First script reading took place on April 28, 2016 at SBS Ilsan Production Studios in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. *The first teaser trailer was filmed on May 28, 2016. *Actor Lee Ki-Woo makes a cameo appearance in Episode 1. *Episode 18 was aired on Monday, August 22, 2016, to allow the Summer Olympics to air in its original Tuesday, August 16, 2016, timeslot. Gallery Doctors.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Doctors